


Straitjacket

by huevoplatano



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Masochism, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Rope Bondage, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: After becoming lost in Spikemuth on his way to a concert, Leon runs into a group of trainers who are not at all pleased to see him. Taking it upon themselves, they set out to teach the new champion a 'lesson'.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Straitjacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelThirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelThirst/gifts).



> i wrote this for my friend who's going through a lot of shit right now. ilu bro ;-;

The streets of Spikemuth were never the most inviting sight, yet the familiarity of being in one of his friend’s hometowns was a reassurance in itself. Leon had been invited to one of Piers’s concerts, which he was becoming more open in the fact he wanted to focus on singing, and Leon realized upon receiving his invitation that he had never actually heard Piers sing before. 

It was a quiet, cloudy night, and Leon was lost. He sort of wished Piers had met him near the entrance to show him the way to the venue he’d be singing in, or where it was he was set up, but Leon figured if he followed any loud, obnoxious music, he would stumble upon his friend eventually. Either that or find a good samaritan to help him find his way. 

The neon lights buzzed and flickered above him as Leon aimlessly wandered, knowing he was hopelessly lost, but still confident he would find Piers’s venue eventually. It had to be here somewhere. Spikemuth wasn’t a big place by any means, certainly not the maze that made up Wyndon, but Leon still felt somewhat claustrophobic as he peered down random alleyways, catching the sight of a few of Spikemuth’s denizens who gave him rough stares. This wasn’t a tourist destination by any means, and Leon was a little embarrassed to admit he was scared to ask for directions. If he could fake his confidence and stride around as though knowing where he was going, then he ought to find Piers soon. 

“Hey—aren’t you Champion Leon?” The voice that called from behind caught Leon off guard and he jumped at the sound of it, his cheeks flaring in shame that he’d allow himself to become so jumpy. Whirling on the spot, he was met with the sight of about three completely unassuming, normal looking trainers, obviously not belonging to Spikemuth, as they didn’t dress nor look like they belonged here. The man who spoke looked around Leon’s age, roughly sixteen or seventeen, while the other two seemed much older, possibly nearing their thirties. 

None of them looked pleased to see Leon, though he couldn’t venture a guess as to why. He had never seen these men before in his life, but he tried not to appear nervous, fumbling his words as he forced a smile. “Oh—yeah! That would be me. Can I help you gentleman with anything? I’m just on my way to my friend’s concert.”

The younger boy of the group crossed his arms, staring down Leon as though he were the dirt under his sneakers. What...why were these men so guarded? Leon didn’t know why when he’d never met them before, but if he didn’t know better, he’d say they were all glaring at him as though he’d just insulted their mothers in tandem. 

One of the taller men spoke, his voice so gruff and deep it was like sandpaper was scratching Leon’s ears. “You don’t remember us, do you, kid?” 

Oh fuck. No, Leon couldn’t say he did, but he wondered if they were insulted he had no idea who they were. Perhaps they thought it was rude when they had obviously made an acquaintance at some point, but Leon met and spoke with so many people now that he was champion, that it was impossible to remember everyone’s names and faces. 

And these men did  _ not  _ look happy about that fact. Leon’s stomach churned with nervous nausea, and he suddenly didn’t feel very safe by himself with these three men staring him down as though preparing to devour him whole. His hand hovered over Charizard’s poké ball that was tied to his belt, but before Leon could make a move, even attempt to turn and run, the burly one of the small group charged at him, punching him straight in the chest. His speed was so unmatched that Leon was still processing the fact he had even been hit in the first place. The force of the punch knocked the air straight out of him until he was thrown backward, tripping over his own feet. He saw spots in his vision, everything turning black as he struggled to breathe. 

It didn’t even occur to him when all three of the men were on him. Suddenly he was lifted up by both arms, the two older men squeezing him so hard that there was no way Leon wasn’t going to have marks on him by tomorrow. Still struggling to breathe, his body still playing catch up with all that was happening so suddenly, he almost didn’t realize when the younger boy of the group led them into the nearby alleyway. There were no neon lights here to guide the way, and the fear for what these people could do to him suddenly hit Leon like a freight train, yet he couldn’t even cry out for help as he sucked in air, just short of hyperventilating. 

They stole him away into the far corners of the alley, away from any prying eyes, away from any onlookers who might have taken pity on Leon and jumped in to help. With spots still in his eyes, Leon was dropped by the two men, only to be shoved in the chest by the younger one, shoved so hard that he fell back against the alley wall, and he was still gasping, struggling to find his wits, his adrenaline, and run like hell—but he couldn’t. 

The taller man pressed his palm against Leon’s shoulder, effectively trapping him, before reaching up to grab a fistful of his hair by the roots, slinging Leon’s head up and back against the brick wall. It knocked him senseless for a moment, long enough for him to cry out in pain, but the younger boy immediately reached up to slap his palm over Leon’s mouth. 

“Shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you. Think you’ve got immunity or some shit? Think you can just rise your happy ass up the ranks like you did? Nobody becomes champion that easily. Especially that fast. You cheated—you must have.” 

With Leon’s hair being yanked up, his neck craned backward in a horribly uncomfortable position, he couldn’t see this person’s face, but he could tell by the tone alone how angry they were. Is that what this was about? These were disgruntled trainers he had defeated on his way to becoming champion? Leon seriously didn’t remember them—he could barely remember the trainers he’d defeated yesterday. That was the way things were, he couldn’t help he had a knack for battling, but the moment he attempted to open his mouth to try and speak some sense to them, the younger boy took his palm that was slapped over Leon’s mouth and squeezed, raking his nails across his cheeks as hard as he could.

Leon yelped, the pain throwing him off, the sting so prominent that it caused him to wince, but before he could protest, the two older men had him by both arms again. His hair was released, giving him a full view of the younger boy who reached into his coat for something. Even in the darkness of the alleyway, Leon’s blood ran cold when he recognized it as a bundle of rope. 

The boy glared, as if wishing through his eyes alone that he could impale Leon through the head. “If you struggle, we’ll make this even worse on you. A cheater like you deserves to be taught a lesson.”

“I never cheated—” No sooner had those words left his mouth than the big burly man kneed him in the stomach. He kneed Leon so hard that he gagged, doubling over where the pain dropped him to the ground, and he clutched onto his stomach to fight the urge to vomit. 

Again, his arms were forcibly restrained, the two men jerking them away from his stomach to instead fold them behind his back. Leon fought to catch his breath, his stomach cramping from the abuse, though there was no way he could escape the two men who held him in a vice grip while the younger boy uncoiled the rope. Within seconds, he had bound Leon’s wrists so tight that he flinched, and it became apparent soon enough that he was _ not _ getting out of the binds. Each time he attempted to resist, he was met with a swift, aggressive knee into his stomach that forced him to bend at the waist once more. 

“Relax, champion. We aren’t going to kill you or anything like that.” The boy produced a wad of duct tape from his coat, sneering once Leon found the strength to lift his face. Tearing off a large piece, he taped Leon’s mouth shut—so that there would be no chance of calling for help. “We just want you to feel the sting of defeat the way we had to. A little fucking cheater like you deserves to be knocked down a few pegs, right?” 

It was eerie when the boy reached up then, Leon expecting a slap to the face, but a horrible, gut-wrenching shiver traveled straight down his back when the boy placed his palm against his cheek, rubbing the scratches that were already bleeding. It was misleading, Leon knew, to be touched so tenderly like this, even as the boy smiled at him, he knew without a doubt what might happen, and he started to panic. 

His heart pounded, and it was impossible to speak with his mouth taped shut, but he wished so much that he could tell the boy he had never once in his life cheated. His skills simply came naturally, and he honed them just like any other trainer would—but even when he began to shiver, knowing the fear was prevalent in his eyes alone, watching as this boy eyed him up and down like a piece of meat about to be consumed, Leon knew there would be no talking his way out of this. 

He may have been great at dealing with the public, great at entertaining an audience, but never had Leon been forced to deal with jealous, raged fueled trainers like this, and he all but shut down. The two older men clutched onto his arms to hoist him straight up, until his toes were barely brushing the asphalt anymore, and the younger boy punched him in the gut as hard as he could. Leon’s instinct was to double over, his eyes watering, because his stomach had already been sore, but now this boy was simply doubling down on an already tender area, but the two men forced his spine to straighten out, one of them reaching up to grab the roots of his hair once more until Leon was forced to stand with his stomach exposed. 

Tears lined his eyes when the boy railed on him, kicking his crotch, punching his stomach, and he even slapped his face at one point, all the while Leon was forced to cry muffled into his gag, the screams that so desperately wanted to come out simply not able to. With every punch, every kick, every fist that connected to his stomach, he was sure he would vomit. This kid was hitting him as though the only thing that stood between him and his goals was Leon, like if he punched him enough times, it would nullify every bad thing in his life. 

Leon didn’t understand. Why did these people hate him so much? How could their rage toward him from losing a simple Pokémon battle twist and bend until their anger manifested to the point they had him tied up like this? He was completely at their mercy, and despite what the boy had said to him, Leon feared for a moment that they might indeed kill him. 

The boy’s fists collided with his face and before long, Leon’s eye was swollen shut. No doubt a black eye to deal with, but he was so focused on trying not to vomit into his gag, that he almost didn’t realize—

A horrible, horrible feeling buried deep down into his stomach, something that he often tried putting into the back of his mind, but with these men manhandling him like this, holding him so tight, restraining him, yanking on his hair, punching the absolute shit out of him—Leon could feel it when his erection pressed into the front of his trousers, and his heart thumped out of surprise. More than that, Leon’s face was burning to the point he could feel the heat gushing from his pores at the fact that—yes, he was getting off to this. 

Holy fuck, oh fuck— _ oh fuck _ —he was actually getting off to this. 

Often when he was alone, Leon would fantasize about being dominated, but never to the point someone was physically assaulting him. It was always a sexual encounter in his fantasies, some older, more powerful man holding him down to fuck him raw, but this. This was strange. The sensations bubbling up inside of him were just short of being verbally expressed through a passionate moan, but Leon was losing himself, not sure if the boy even realized he’d gotten him hard. 

Every time his fist connected to his face, Leon’s dick twitched. Each time the boy grabbed his collar, squeezing the fabric to the point it was strangling Leon, just to spit in his face, he had to suppress the urge to moan. To beg for more, to please, please do this to him all night long if the boy wanted. If these men wanted. Leon didn’t care what they wanted, because—

This was  _ wonderful. _

Why the fuck was it wonderful? Why was Leon getting off? Enjoying himself? Enjoying himself way, way too much for someone who had been picked off the streets by blokes who insisted on teaching him a lesson, thinking he would cower under their intimidation and assaults. But no. 

Leon wanted more. 

And his eyes lowered closed as the boy pulled on his hair, the sting making him wince, but the fact the pain itself went straight to his cock causing him to let go of his inhibitions for one moment, that one moment he moaned, so loud, so fucking loud, that there was no way all three of these men hadn’t heard it. 

“Did he...moan?” The tall, skinny man of the group gripped his arm tighter, digging his nails into Leon, which only made him see stars. O-oh fuck yes, please,  _ please  _ do that again. But he couldn’t even say that. 

The boy who was pummeling his face suddenly stopped, and in unison, all three of them lowered their stares to see Leon pitching a very obvious tent from his trousers. It was as if none of them had noticed, so caught up in simply holding him down and beating the fuck out of him, but now there was a spotlight on it, and Leon’s heart raced, eyes flying wide open to realize all three of them had stopped moving. 

Why did it have to stop? He should have been begging them to stop, crying his eyes out, praying to the gods for this torture to end. He should’ve been at their mercy, cowering, pathetic, trembling. 

Except, Leon didn’t want it to end. Dammit, they weren’t  _ hitting him hard enough.  _

The younger boy grabbed his chin, forcing Leon to look up at his face, the expression in his face only showing that he was momentarily surprised before it sank in disgust. “You like this? You actually like this? What kind of sick fuck are you?”

The burly man who had him propped up by the arm made a sound as though he had touched fire, but once the attention was brought to his obviously erect cock, Leon’s entire spine tingled when he felt the very obvious brush of the man’s crotch against his leg. Was this man...humping him? More importantly, why the fuck did Leon feel the need to hump back? He was aimless, his dick just there, everyone staring at him, but nobody was doing anything, as though they were all in shock, except for the burly man, who he swore rubbed up against him again. 

The boy took notice, turning his sights to the man instead. “What the fuck are  _ you _ doing?!” He seemed even more disgusted than finding out Leon had been enjoying this in the first place. 

The man shrugged. “It’s obvious he’s not scared or anything, so what’s the point of wasting energy using him as a punching bag?” Leon couldn’t see his face, but he could tell in his voice alone that he was smiling. “Come on—let’s give the champion what he wants so badly since he’s into this.” 

The boy was about to open his mouth to yell, to protest, whatever the fuck he intended to do, but the taller, skinnier man interrupted him. “Yeah. Let’s give the champion what he wants already.” Then, Leon could feel this man rub against him as well. 

Oh shit. Leon’s blood ran cold, and it probably showed on his face how terrified he was, yet despite his heart racing, his body aching, the fear of the unknown practically seeping from every orifice in his body, his cock twitched at the prospect of them fucking into him. It would be just like in his fantasies, and Leon hated how excited that made him. 

He was supposed to be scared, not turned on. What the fuck…

Exasperated, the boy simply threw up his arms, and Leon caught the sight of his blood on the boy’s knuckles. Oh...was his nose bleeding? He didn’t even notice. He was too busy loving being beaten the hell up. “Fine! Whatever, you fucking perverts. Do whatever you want, but I’m not sullying my fucking dick like that. If you want to fuck this pathetic piece of garbage, then have it.” He crossed his arms, looking oddly childish when he did so, pouting and taking a few steps back while the two men released Leon. 

He was set down back on the ground where he could gain his bearings for a brief moment, and it registered with him just how fucked up he actually was. His entire body ached, his stomach especially, and while he couldn’t see it through his clothes, he just knew there would be bruises fucking  _ everywhere  _ later. But, he didn’t get long to catch his breath. No sooner had the two men released him than they were on him again. 

One grabbed the top of his hair, flinging his head over where Leon was forcibly bent at the stomach. The other man grabbed his trousers, yanking them with so much force that the button popped off when he pulled them past Leon’s thighs. Oh...oh fuck yes… Leon’s heart pounded, and he could see the precum leaking from the tip of his cock as it stained his underwear. He was loving this. He was actually fucking loving this. 

With his trousers discarded, the man wasted no more time in pulling his underwear off, and Leon’s erect cock was exposed for the world to see, and he loved it. He was about to go insane wishing these two would just fuck him already, but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t free his arms from the bondage, but all he could do was stifle a moan when he was forced down onto his knees. With his arms held behind his back, there was no way to support himself, save for the skinny man who so graciously held him up by the roots of his hair. 

The burly man gripped his thighs, pulling Leon back against his crotch, and he let out a gasp when he could feel the man’s bulge through his clothes. Oh god—oh shit—they were actually going to fuck him. Leon was about to get fucked. 

He should have been terrified. Leon should have been screaming, flailing around, trying to get away. 

Instead, he wriggled his ass against the man’s bulge, hearing a gruff moan from him when he did so. He just wanted to be fucked so bad, but the skinny man who held him up by the hair squeezed him harder, causing his eyes to water. 

“Look, he’s loving it. He actually loves it—fucking slut.”

“He  _ is _ a slut.”

“Holy shit, he’s so horny.”

“Who knew the champion was such a closet pervert? Wonder how many of Rose’s executives have broken him in.” 

Leon could hear the fabric of the man’s jeans unzip, and he steeled himself, wishing he would just shove it in him already. His cock was twitching in anticipation, and he mewled, the sound muffled through the tape, but holy shit, the cruelest thing these men could do was torture him like this when he wanted more. He wanted so much more, and they weren’t being  _ aggressive _ enough. 

There was no warning when it happened, not even a grunt from the man before Leon felt the tip of his cock push into him, followed by the man thrusting his entire length inside. All at once, Leon’s back arched, the skinny man pulling his hair when he moved, but he wasn’t prepared for the size at all. It hurt, it was stretching his insides in a way his toys never could, and  _ it hurt. _ It fucking hurt, his tears were gathered in the corner of his eyes, Leon’s cries of pain were muffled into the gag, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt—

_ And he loved it.  _

The man pulled out of him, only to thrust his cock back in twice as hard, hard enough to stir up new pain alongside the growing sting, enough for Leon to let out a muffled moan, one he wasn’t sure was from pleasure or pain. It could have been both. 

“The champion likes it dry, huh?” 

The rhythm this man thrusted into him with was nonexistent. He simply thrusted in and out at an erratic pace. Each time he shoved into Leon, he was rocked forward, the man keeping him steady where he wouldn’t slide away on his knees by squeezing his thighs, and each time Leon rocked forward, the man holding onto his hair would fist him harder, until he wasn’t sure which was getting him off more. 

He could feel the precum dribbling out, and he wished so desperately that he could touch himself, or hump against something, yet having no stimulation given to himself was somehow the best feeling in the world. It was so strange. Leon never knew he could get off to being treated this way, but here he was, loving every second the man pummeled his cock into him, moaning each time his cock stretched his insides, filling him in a way Leon never knew he needed. 

Masturbating after this wouldn’t be the same. There was no way Leon could possibly gain fulfillment knowing that this was the best he was ever going to get. The men were handling him so roughly, and holy fuck—he loved it. He wanted to be beaten some more, he wanted them to use him all night long if they wanted, he wanted them to call him a whore, spit on his face, fuck his ass until he was so sore that he could no longer walk. Leon wanted it so bad. 

There was a sound in the distance, and Leon had no idea how he became aware of it in the first place when the alleyway was filled with the sound of the man panting behind him, the slapping of his flesh as he was pounded into over and over, Leon’s moans muffled through his gag, yet he could somehow pick up on the distant sounds of music echoing far, far from where he was, Piers’s voice following not soon after. Oh...the concert. Right. He had forgotten all about it. 

Well, at least by this point, he could still say he heard Piers sing. But, that was such an afterthought right now, because he was about to lose it. His knees were scraping the ground, rubbing his skin raw, the man increasing his speed, grunting, digging his nails into Leon’s thighs so hard that there was no way there wouldn’t be marks later. Leon loved every fucking bit of it, he wished his mouth wasn’t taped shut, because he wanted to beg the man to fuck him harder. 

Just when Leon thought he might hit his peak and come, the man gave a breathy, gasping moan before Leon could feel his cum explode inside of him, and he almost whined at the fact he hadn’t come yet. He could feel the man’s cum dribble out of his ass before the man even pulled out of him—and it felt  _ amazing, _ it really did. Leon couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

But, it just wasn’t  _ hard enough, _ dammit. 

Something so beautiful had happened so quickly. The man didn’t last very long, and Leon wished he could have just taken an extra few minutes to last so that he could come, but he could always jerk off once these people left him alone. However.

Once the burly man pulled out of him, Leon hissing through his teeth in utter satisfaction when he could feel his cum drip from his bottom, the skinny man let go of his hair, and he assumed this was it. They had gotten their full, they beat him up, and they were going to leave him here for some innocent passerby to find. That person would worry what happened to Leon, make a huge fuss over the fact he had gotten the shit beat out of him, and raped to boot, but—

Suddenly the skinny man was behind him, not even allowing Leon a moment to orient himself, not even giving him a second to rest his body from being propped up in the manner that he was. The man grabbed Leon by his thighs, shoving him straight against his crotch, and Leon could feel the skinny man’s size much more prominently than the burly man. 

Oh—he was big. Holy fuck, he was much bigger. Oh shit—Leon’s face gushed heat at the fact this would absolutely tear him up inside, but he was given no more time to think of that when the skinny man released himself from his trousers. With Leon’s ass already having been used, he thought it would go in easier, it wouldn’t feel very good if anything, but Leon had never been so wrong in his life. 

The fact the burly man had more or less tapped out, and was standing somewhere Leon could not see only hammered in the fact even more he was about to get exactly what he wanted. With nobody there to hold his hair up and support him, Leon’s face was pressed to the cold, rough surface of the asphalt, hands still pinned behind him in an uncomfortable position, and his ass straight up in the air. Just like with the other man, the skinny guy didn’t waste a single second, didn’t spare Leon any warning, not even a mocking jab before he shoved his cock inside all the way to the hilt. 

The size was immeasurable—Leon felt every fucking centimeter of this man in a way he hadn’t with the other one. The other man wasn’t small by any means, but this man was  _ huge. _ Leon would have never known simply looking at him, but his girth stretched him further than the burly man ever could have, and he screamed, the sound muffled by his gag along with the distinct sound of music playing some distance away. Leon didn't just scream in pain at the fact this man had effectively torn his insides to shreds, but it felt so fucking  _ wonderful, _ that the stinging, aching pain could have only felt good in the end. 

Leon was in love. He was in love with the pain these people were giving him, and even from his position, his face pressed into the ground, his knees being scraped up to the point they were rubbed raw, he brought his ass down over the man’s cock, wishing it would hurt even more. It was so beautiful, so fucking good—like Leon’s entire vision was white hot pleasure, and he almost came right there when the man penetrated him, but he had to remember to breathe. He had to breathe and enjoy every single moment he was allowed to feel this way, because there was no telling when Leon would ever get another chance like this, especially if these people realized he was into it. 

They had wanted to hurt him, but he loved it. He was honestly surprised after they found out he was getting off that they didn’t just kill him. Leon would have probably loved that too, honestly. 

With his thoughts muddled his pleasure spiked once again, Leon allowed a low moan to escape, sure that if his mouth wasn’t taped shut that he would be drooling right about now. The man gripped his thigh, pushing out before rocking back into him, and Leon thought the world turned hazy and everything around him bloomed when the man hit a spot inside of him that made his toes curl. No amount of pain from his aching muscles, his sore stomach, or even his scratched face could have prepared him for this. 

It hurt like fuck, but he loved that it did. Leon loved it so much, he wanted to spew out how in love he was, but he could only hum into his gag, move with the man who was going way too slowly at first, but eventually gained speed until Leon was rocked back and forth. His knees were aching from being rubbed against the bare ground, but it felt so good. Every sting in his body, every ounce of pain he felt right now was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced in his life. Leon never knew something like this could feel so good, and he felt guilty that he hadn’t fought back or attempted to call for help, and fuck—he was even enjoying being sexually assaulted. What kind of sick freak was he, really? 

But, he couldn’t help it. Leon’s eyes were glazed, his moans mincing with the yelps of pain until he was simply exhaling any sort of muffled noise that was willing to come out. Leon didn’t care anymore. His ass was stretched to its limit, the man not being gentle at all, but he didn’t care as he was pounded into, as the man grunted behind him, brushing up against that spot each and every time he pushed back in. Leon had no way to support himself and move with him like he really wanted to. He could only focus on the creeping pleasure, the man’s hands against his thigh as he held on for dear life, and how amazing his cock felt inside of him. 

A passing thought crept in that Leon couldn’t help to think he would need much bigger toys after this. But even then, he knew it wouldn’t feel this good. Nothing would ever feel as good as this did, and the moment the man thrusted into him so hard that it slid his entire body forward, scraping his knees, scraping his face, pushing his already abused body to its breaking point, Leon spasmed when orgasm finally took hold of him, and he screamed, the sound somehow so loud despite the gag—because it was  _ so hard. _ Leon came so hard from being fucked so roughly, that he saw black in his vision. He swore he might get sick yet again from the intensity, because it just hit so. Fucking. Hard. 

His cum shot out, so much of it coming in droves, and he gasped, dry humping the air, humping something—anything, even if it was nothing, his hips just moving out of instinct by this point as he rocked his ass back onto the man again and again. It grabbed him like a torrent, and he let it all out. All of the building pleasure from the abuse, all the wonderful, glorious pain that these men gave to him, and Leon let it right back out. 

It just. Kept. Coming. Leon’s cum erupted out of him as though he had never once come in his life, and he just allowed it. There was so much—how was there so much of his pleasure coming out? He was sure he was dying, because nothing could have felt this good. Nothing was supposed to feel so wonderful and so painful at the same time. Leon was about to pass out, his vision causing him to see double, everything foggy, everything hazy, when he sank his ass down on the man’s cock a final time, the man never failing when he thrusted into him to hit that spot once again. 

And finally, Leon quieted, his orgasm so intense, that it left him breathless, and for a moment, he didn’t realize that he was still being fucked. The other men who weren’t in his line of sight were somewhere behind, making jeers, or other noises of disgust, before the skinny man let out a grunt of his own, squeezing Leon’s thighs to hold onto before he came inside of him. Not unlike the burly man before him, Leon could feel his cum shoot into him, and that only made him moan more, though he was pretty much limp now, only held up by the man holding onto his thighs to steady him. Leon himself had grown too tired to support himself anymore, and simply lay against the ground, eyes lidded, tears falling down, his body used and burning, but everything feeling so goddamn wonderful too. 

He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he couldn’t close his eyes while the man finished inside of him, and it was as if all the sound cut out of the alleyway in that moment. None of the men said a word, as Leon and the skinny guy simply breathed and existed for a few, silent seconds. Even the music had stopped, Leon able to hear the echoing sounds of a crowd cheering. That’s about how he felt right now, though with much less energy, and he hated that he was thinking things like that in a moment like this. 

He had been assaulted, beaten, abused, and raped. But Leon loved every fucking second of it, having never come so hard in his life, he knew he would probably never, ever have another orgasm like that ever again. His body was so sore, now more evident when he wasn’t high on the pain, and in an uncharacteristically gentle movement, the man finally pulled out of him. His cum leaked from Leon’s ass to the point he made a soft moan at the feeling, loving that as well. It should have sickened him how much he had enjoyed that, but Leon couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn right now. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, now that he was finally let go, Leon flopped onto his side, arms still pinned behind his back, gagged, and exhausted, but in the most fantastical way possible. If he went to sleep right now, Leon knew he would wake up more rested than he ever had in his life. 

Just when he closed his eyes, fully expecting to be left here in the alleyway until someone stumbled upon him, Leon was roused out of his exhaustion by a pair of smaller hands lifting him up. To his surprise, the younger boy was there, propping him up until Leon was in a somewhat seated position, before he untied his hands. His arms had grown numb during that entire time, and they flopped uselessly by his side. Not a moment sooner, and the boy had ripped the tape off his mouth as well, causing Leon to flinch at the sting, though he loved it. He hoped there was a huge red mark from it. 

Without warning, because Leon wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or awake, the boy pressed into his face then, kissing him straight on the mouth, and Leon’s brain all but shut off. Was this reality, or had he fallen asleep? This was too strange to be real, but he was too tired to think that hard about it. Why would this boy kiss him? Maybe it was some fucked up type of revenge, but Leon didn’t know. He just didn’t know. 

The kiss was brief, if not a little rough, and the boy gave him a lidded glare, slapping his face and aggravating Leon’s already bruised and scratched cheeks, but he barely flinched at it, his body too exhausted to give into the pleasure it would have otherwise given him. 

Before the boy stood away, he leaned in to whisper in Leon’s ear. “My name is Raihan. You’d better fucking remember me from now,  _ Champion _ Leon.”

Honestly, if this boy was going to continue to treat Leon this way simply because he didn’t remember who he was after defeating him in battle, then Leon might just  _ ‘accidentally’ _ keep forgetting him from now on. 

Eventually, the trio of men left Leon alone in the alleyway to his own devices, but now that he was untied and free to move, he couldn’t help to stare at the rope burns on his wrists. The longer he sat there, the more red marks he found on his body, knowing the bruises would show up eventually, and he would probably be covered all on his arms and legs in them, but he touched the rope burns, hissing when it stung, when the sensation went straight to his cock. 

And he smiled. 

Because he could not  _ wait _ to see how his body looked once the bruises formed, once he was forced to cover them with more clothes, maybe even makeup to save his face. Leon could not fucking wait to see just how battered and broken his body really was. 

With a heavy, tired sigh, Leon stood on shaky legs, noting how sore he already was, and knowing it would be even worse tomorrow, before he gathered his clothes, redressed himself, attempted to haphazardly fix his hair and make out like there wasn’t bloody scratches all on his face, coupled with a black eye, before he stumbled out of the alleyway, hoping to catch the tail end of Piers’s concert at least. 


End file.
